


The General and the Flyboy

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cantinas, Cheesy Romance Novels, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Stuck waiting for pickup, Finn finds out about Poe’s boyhood crush on one of the heroes of the Rebellion, and Poe decides it’s time to take advantage of a nearly empty cantina…





	The General and the Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally appeared as a chapter in my multi-chapter fic [Bad Romance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733?view_full_work=true)
> 
> For the sake of the timeline of the Same Universe, Different Day series, I've made it into a stand-alone fic.

 

 

It was one of those rare times during a mission when they simply needed to lie low for several hours and do nothing.  Their contacts had come and gone; they had the intel, but Jess and Snap weren’t set to pick them up until tomorrow morning.  Finn dreaded these times: Poe tended to be restless with free time and nothing to do.  Restless Poe often translated into _getting-into-trouble_ Poe. 

 

Thankfully, they found themselves in a dark little run-down cantina on the outskirts of town.  It was the sort of place that had probably never had a heyday.  Finn figured it started out dingy and devolved from there.  And that was probably decades ago. 

 

Tonight, there were only three other patrons in the place.  Finn felt himself relax as they walked in.  The odds that Poe could pick a fight or cause a ruckus in a place like this were low.  Finn walked to a table in the back, away from everyone else. 

 

Poe brought back their drinks and collapsed into his seat.  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “Tired?”

 

Poe stretched his neck and frowned.  “Not really.  Just…”   Poe shrugged and took a drink.

 

Finn nodded then winced as he gulped down whatever it was Poe had given him. 

 

Poe shook his head.  “Don’t ask.  It was cheap, and it’ll do the job.”

 

“Stars, you’re morose tonight.”

 

Poe chuckled at that.  “Sorry, babe.  I just hate waiting.”

 

Finn knew he needed to get Poe’s mind onto something else, so he abruptly transitioned to something had been nagging at him for several cycles.  “So what’s up with _The General and the Flyboy_?”

 

Poe coughed on his drink.  “Okay, that came out of nowhere.”

 

“Actually, it didn’t.  I mentioned it once…before we started dating.”

 

Poe took a deep breath.  He had that scared look on his face that he sometimes got when he thought he was going to upset Finn.  Finn wanted to simultaneously roll his eyes and reach over and stroke Poe’s cheek.  “I’m not judging you,” Finn said. 

 

“I know that, buddy, it’s just…”

 

They’d been dating long enough that Finn knew that Poe could be strangely sensitive about certain things:

 

  * anyone calling Finn a buckethead. Finn told Poe to ignore them, but Poe—being Poe—couldn’t stand for it.  He’d nearly come to blows more than once.  And yes, it was irritating, Poe’s overprotectiveness, but there was also a small part of Finn that liked it—angry Poe was sexy as hell;
  * people treating BB-8 differently “because it’s a droid.” Poe doted on that damn droid.  And Finn thought it was cute, but to be honest, while Finn liked BB, it was a brat sometimes, and Poe was a little too forgiving.  As someone who’d been zapped more than once, Finn was still a bit leery of Poe’s “little buddy;”
  * Poe’s collection of romance novels, which Finn knew the other pilots would tease him about mercilessly. Still, Finn harbored the suspicion that Poe wanted to keep the novels a secret because he didn’t want the entire base to find out he was a big, romantic softie.  _Too late_ , Finn thought.  _Way too late_.
  * anyone who ever said anything less than glowing about General Organa. It wasn’t quite hero worship per se but…yeah, it was hero worship.  And Finn was fine with that; the General was an impressive woman.



 

But that last thing just made _The General and the Flyboy_ all the more perplexing: because either Poe’s hero worship was venturing far too close to full-blown obsession for Finn’s comfort or Poe didn’t see it.  _No,_ Finn thought, _he has to know that book is about General Organa, right?  Right?_

 

“So this is about my crush on Skywalker?”

 

Finn spit out his drink.  “What?”

 

“You’re weirded out by my crush on Luke Skywalker?”

 

“What in the hell are you talking about, Poe?”

 

“You wanted to talk about _The General and the Flyboy_ …”  Poe’s voice trailed off as he stared at his drink.  “I should get us another round.”  He started to rise and Finn put a hand firmly on his shoulder and pushed him back into the seat.

 

“That book is about Skywalker?  I thought it was about the General.”

 

“Yeah, General Solo.”

 

“Wait, what?  It’s about Han?  Not General Organa?”

 

“No.  Ewwww.   Finn, that would make it about the General and her brother.  Force!  Besides, she’s my commanding officer and she’s…she’s like my moth…No.  No.”  Poe shook his head, finished his drink and stood.  “Now I really am getting another round.”

 

Finn sat at the table, suddenly realizing that while he’d read the summary, he’d never actually read the book.  Once he’d assumed it was about General Organa, reading it just seemed…wrong.  He saw her every day.  _I work with her, for kriff’s sake!_   He figured if he read it, he’d never be able to look her in the eye again.

 

Poe came back with two drinks, smiling.  “So you really thought the book was about…”

 

“It’s called the _General_ and the flyboy.  And the summary talks about a brash General with the Rebellion…and the best pilot in the galaxy.”  He leveled a firm stare at Poe.

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  “You thought it was…”  Everything clicked into place.  _Me and the General?_   “No.”  He shook his head.  “No, Finn.  No.”  _Don’t even go down that mental path, Dameron_.  “Oh stars no.”  Poe took a long drink.  “No, _The General and the Flyboy_ takes place right after the Battle of Endor.  The General wasn’t a General then.  She was still Princess Leia.  Well, I guess, technically, she still is…”

 

“Some of us aren’t as up to date on our Rebellion history as others…” Finn said into his glass.  Then, he looked up.  “Wait, you’re telling me that the General is Solo and the flyboy is Skywalker?”

 

“Yeah, I thought you knew.  I figured that was why it bothered you.  Didn’t you read it?”  Finn shook his head.  Poe laughed and continued, “Sorry.  I just…I thought you were upset because I’ve always had a tiny crush on Skywalker.”

 

Finn took a long drink.  It was hard to imagine the man Rey told him about in their comms being Poe’s crush, but to each his own.  He shrugged.  “So it’s about the General’s husband and her brother…”

 

“I mean it’s not literally them, but yeah, based on them for sure,” Poe said, and he got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment.  Then, he seemed to remember himself.  He shrugged.  “But, I was always more into that one for the piloting stuff than anything else.  It’s got some great dogfights in it.  And the pilot is just so…”

 

Finn smiled.  “You really are a narcissist, Dameron.”

 

“Maybe.”  Poe took a drink.  “But,” Poe sighed, “I know you think that all my romance novels follow the same plot, but what can I say?  I like witty banter.  I like seeing two smart people going back and forth bickering.  And there’s this one scene when they’re stranded in the jungle, and they’re both irritated and fighting, and the tension’s building…and then they find this lake, and they end up naked and wet and…”  Poe let himself slip into memories of the book for a moment.   He finished his drink.  “You know, we’ve both got a leave scheduled in a few weeks and there’s a lake on Yavin IV that—”

 

“No.  Nope.  Not going to happen,” Finn said, finishing his drink and bringing his glass down a bit too forcefully.  “I will reenact a lot of things with you, but I draw the line at pretending to be someone I actually knew or someone that Rey is currently training with.”

 

“It’s not _really_ them, you know.”

 

“I don’t care, Poe.  I’m not…”  Finn shook his head.  “He’s Rey’s teacher, Poe.  I want to be able to look him in the eye when he comes back.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Too bad.  It would’ve been hot.”

 

“Yeah, well, I think we’ll survive.”  Poe pretended to pout.  Finn was firm: “Not going to happen, Dameron.  Pick another book.”

 

Poe leaned back and contemplated his vast library of romance novels.  Surely there were others that had naked men frolicking in a lake.  _Or…_   Poe looked around.  “Or a cantina,” he said.  Something was bugging him.  There was one that had a scene in a cantina in it, he just knew it.

 

Finn shook his head.  _Dameron, you are incorrigible.  In fact, I think the word incorrigible was invented just for you_.  Finn said in a low voice, “Are you thinking of _Cantina of Love_?”

 

Poe broke into a huge grin.  “ _Cantina of Love_.  Yes!  That’s it.”  He looked around the space.  There was only one patron and the barkeep left.  “It’s perfect.”

 

Finn looked at the dingy bar and wondered just how Poe managed to see the best in every single thing.  “This place is filthy, and there are at least two other beings here.  I’m all for your crazy re-enactment fantasies, but I draw the line at full-on exhibitionism.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Poe said, staring intently at the barkeep and the final patron. 

 

“Poe?” Finn said to his distracted boyfriend.  “Poe?”

 

Poe quickly sized up the situation.  The barkeep and his other patron were on the far end of the bar talking.  The barkeep would check in on Poe and Finn with a flick of his eyes every so often, but he was otherwise occupied.  Plus, with the way they were sitting, if Poe were to lean forward, the back of the booth would block the barkeep’s view of him, and Finn had his back to them, blocking anything else.

 

Poe smiled, reached under the table, and started unbuttoning Finn’s pants. 

 

“Poe, what are you doing?” Finn said in a low voice that had an edge of panic to it.

 

Poe’s eyes flicked up to Finn.  He licked his lips and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.  He then raised an eyebrow.

 

“Can they…”

 

Poe shook his head.  “View’s blocked.  They can’t see a thing,” Poe said quietly, his hand already moving.  Finn tensed in his chair.  Poe smiled.  “Don’t worry, baby.  I’ve got you,” he purred, reaching into Finn’s pants and taking hold of his cock.

 

Finn wanted to turn around, check to make sure that the others were, in fact, absorbed in whatever it was they were doing, but he didn’t figure he could do that without catching their attention.  Poe leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Nervous?” He began slowly tracing his fingers up and down Finn’s cock.

 

“You think?” Finn sputtered out.

 

“I can stop if you want,” Poe said, rubbing his thumb over the top of the head.

 

Finn closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.  “You’re…you’re…”  Poe did it again; Finn was already getting hard.  “Bastard,” Finn breathed out.

 

“That mean you want me to stop?” Poe asked, all innocence.  His hand beginning to move just a bit faster, twisting.

 

“No,” Finn bit out.  His hands dug into his knees.  He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise.

 

Poe continued at this pace and then looked over Finn’s shoulder at the two men across the bar.  After a moment, he leaned down, moving his head into Finn’s lap.

 

Finn’s whole body went taut.  “Poe…”

 

“They can’t see me,” Poe said quietly.  “The only way they’ll notice is if you do something.”

 

Finn closed his eyes, making a mental note that someday soon he was going to repay Poe Dameron for this, but then he felt Poe’s mouth on his cock and his brain stopped working.  Poe’s tongue circled the head, teasing him, and he had to fight not to grab Poe and hold him there.

 

His hips were trying to arch; it hurt, keeping them in place, and Finn let out a small whimper.  Poe smiled around Finn’s cock, humming—making it worse by making it feel so good.

 

“Poe,” Finn gasped.  “I can’t…”

 

Poe suddenly pushed himself all the way down Finn’s shaft, deep throating him.  Finn’s whole body shook.

 

And then suddenly, Poe was pulling off of Finn completely and slowly sitting up.

 

There was a sheen of sweat on Finn’s forehead and he was having trouble breathing.  His eyes were wide.  _What the fuck, Dameron?_   He opened his mouth.  Poe shook his head.

 

Poe rose and motioned for Finn to stay put. 

 

_Yeah, I’m not getting up anytime soon, Poe_ , Finn glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head.  Poe walked over to the bar and called the barkeep over.  Finn was trying to get his breathing under control.  _He’s not going to do what I think he’s going to do, is he?_

 

Poe and the barkeep had a spirited discussion.  Suddenly, Poe was laughing and sliding some money across the bar and shaking hands with the man, and the barkeep was shepherding the other patron out the door, leaving Finn and Poe in the cantina all alone.  Finn heard the front door lock.  _Of course he’s doing exactly what I think he’s doing._

 

Finn was still shaking, but he’d be damned if he was going to let Poe have the upper hand in all of this.  He raised an eyebrow.  “Dameron?”

 

“We’ve got the place entirely to ourselves for the next hour.”

 

“Seriously, Dameron, what is with you and reenacting these romance novels?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “Never had someone to do it with before.”  Then, his entire countenance changed.  “Also never had a cantina all to myself.”  He was walking back towards their table doing his best Dameron strut. 

 

_Damn that boy knows how to move_ , Finn thought, suddenly imagining a very naked Poe Dameron moving in an altogether different fashion.  His over-stimulated cock twitched, something Poe didn’t miss.

 

Poe smiled.  “Looks like you might be enjoying this too.”

 

“So, what exactly did you have in mind?” Finn said, trying to sound disinterested and failing.

 

“You read the book,” Poe said, standing in front of Finn and offering Finn his hand.

 

“Refresh my memory,” said Finn, taking Poe’s hand and standing.

 

Poe smiled and leaned forward, crowding his boyfriend, but being careful not to press into Finn’s erection.  He placed a chaste kiss on Finn’s cheek and pulled back.  “Well, it’s late, and the cantina is deserted except for two patrons.”  He kissed Finn’s other cheek.  “There’s the ace Resistance pilot.”  He kissed Finn’s forehead.  “And the uptight Republican senator.”  He kissed Finn’s chin.  “And the senator thinks the pilot is too loud, too brash, too hotheaded.”  Poe kissed Finn’s throat.

 

“Can’t imagine a pilot being hotheaded,” Finn mumbled.

 

Poe pulled back and gave him a look.

 

Finn grinned.  “Sorry.  You were saying?”

 

Poe nuzzled Finn’s neck, talking into it and then licking.  “As I was saying, the pilot thinks the Republican senator has a lightsaber up his ass and is way too fond of playing by the rules.”

 

“Ummmmmm,” Finn said.  Poe’s voice was quickly becoming background noise because that boy’s tongue could do magical things.  Finn closed his eyes.

 

“Anyway, they’re the only two there.  Even the bartender is asleep,” Poe said, moving around behind Finn and removing Finn’s jacket.  He began kissing Finn’s neck, making sure to scrape his stubble across Finn’s oh-so-sensitive skin there.

 

“Ummmmmmm,” Finn’s voice got a bit higher.  He leaned forward trying to get away from the tickling sensation, but Poe wrapped his hands around Finn’s torso to hold him in place.

 

“And they get into this heated argument.”  Poe began nibbling up to Finn’s ear.  “They both think the First Order is evil, but they both also think the other one is going about things the wrong way.”

 

Finn’s hands snaked around behind Poe and found his ass, squeezing.  Poe closed his eyes, trying to remember what he was talking about.  He could feel the vibrations of Finn’s voice through his lips and hands as Finn asked, “So then what happened?”

 

Poe moved his head to whisper into Finn’s ear.  “They’re yelling at each other, screaming, and suddenly the pilot just grabs the senator and kisses him.”  Poe ran his teeth along Finn’s earlobe.  “And then they’re pulling off each other’s clothes and grabbing and shoving each other, and they end up doing it on one of the tables in the cantina.”  He pulled Finn’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking.  Finn’s fingers dug just a bit deeper into Poe’s ass.

 

For a moment, the equilibrium held, but then Finn couldn’t take it any longer.  He spun, grabbing Poe’s face and kissing him hard.  “Is that what you want, Dameron?  You want me to fuck you over this table?”

 

Poe groaned; he was trembling.  “Fuck yeah, Finn.”

 

It was all hands—pawing at each other, tugging at clothes, cursing when a button stuck.  Poe was flinging his clothes every which way.  Finn laughed, trying to get his onto a nearby table at least, but Poe wasn’t having it.  Poe yanked at Finn’s shirt.  “Just a minute, babe.  You’re going to rip it,” Finn said.

 

“Think you’re kind of missing the point, dear,” Poe said, cupping Finn’s cock in his hand.  Finn closed his eyes and then rocked his hips.  As Poe moved his hand away, Finn ripped the shirt off and flung it away.

 

“You have lube?” Finn asked.

 

Poe shot him his patented _I’m-Poe-Fucking-Dameron_ look, pulling a tube out of his pocket.

 

“You always have that on you?”

 

“When you’re around, yeah,” Poe said. 

 

Finn shook his head, laughing, and kissed his boyfriend.  “I love you, Dameron.”

 

“Right back at you, Finn,” Poe said.  He then looked Finn up and down.  “So we ready to do this?”

 

Finn’s smile grew even wider.  There was something about Poe’s enthusiasm that made his heart beat just a little faster every single time.

 

He stepped up to Poe, looked him dead in the eye, and tried to sound haughty and mean.  “It’s hotshot pilots like you that are screwing everything up for those of us trying to bring real change to the galaxy.”

 

Poe had no trouble slipping into his role.  “You senators are all alike—blaming those of us who are actually out there doing things, instead of sitting on our asses all day!”

 

“Doing things?  You know what I’d like to do?” Finn yelled.  Before Poe could retort, Finn grabbed him, forcing their mouths together.  Poe’s hands wrapped around Finn’s shoulders.

 

Finn was pushing him back, towards their table.  As he pulled out of the kiss, he panted, “Time to learn some manners, pilot.”  He spun Poe around and pushed him over the table.  Poe had the breath knocked out of him as his hands hit the table.  Finn ran a hand down Poe’s back.  Poe sucked in a huge breath.   _Maker, he’s good at this_.

 

Finn grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers.  Usually, he was gentle, but tonight, he thought the re-enactment demanded something different, so without any preamble, he stuck the first finger in.

 

Poe groaned.

 

Finn stopped.  “Too rough?”

 

“No, just surprised.”

 

_Good._   Finn smiled and quickly worked in the second finger and then the third, scissoring them, loving how Poe was already pushing back against him.  “You ready?”

 

Poe was flushed, breathing heavily.  “Oh yeah.”

 

Finn pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock.  He pushed himself in slowly.  When he was fully in, he whispered, “Stand up.”

 

Poe pushed himself off the table so that he was standing.  Finn pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in.  Poe ‘s hands went to the table to steady himself. 

 

This time, when Finn was all the way in, he stopped and leaned forward, putting his chin on Poe’s shoulder.  One hand snaked around Poe’s torso.  Finn closed his eyes for a moment and just took it in: the feeling of his sweat-slicked skin next to Poe’s, the warmth of Poe, the comforting sound of Poe’s breathing.

 

Finn wrapped his other hand around Poe’s cock.  He squeezed and Poe let out a low hiss.  Finn felt it like a bolt of electricity through his body.  He slowly moved his hand up and when he got to the head, he stopped, letting his thumb glide over it.  Poe’s eyes fell shut.  Finn moved his hand down and then back up, keeping his attention focused on the head.  Poe leaned forward, his mouth fell open and he moaned.  Finn kissed Poe’s shoulder.  _I love watching you come undone._

 

Finn began rubbing his thumb over the head in earnest.  Poe was gasping for breath.

 

“Feel good?” Finn whispered into Poe’s ear.

 

Poe sucked in a breath, wanting to answer, but losing the ability.  He nodded and let loose a small groan.

 

Finn slowly pulled his cock back out and pushed back in, keeping his hand on the head of Poe’s cock while he did it.  _I’m gonna make this last forever if I can, Dameron._

 

“Kiss me,” Finn said, moving his other hand up to direct Poe’s mouth to his.  As his mouth captured Poe’s, he began thrusting into Poe just a touch harder.  Poe chocked out a noise that sounded like Finn’s name. 

 

“Want you to fuck my hand,” Finn said.  “Okay?” 

 

Poe nodded vigorously as he began rocking his hips with Finn, the two of them moving together—Finn into Poe, Poe into Finn’s hand.

 

Finn closed his eyes, loving how Poe was filling his senses.  Everything was Poe.  He buried his nose into Poe’s shoulder and took a long breath as they moved together, swaying back and forth.

 

Finn kept it deliberately slow, and Poe couldn’t tell if they’d been moving into each other like this for minutes or hours.

 

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” Finn finally whispered to Poe.

 

“Ungh,” Poe managed.  It was too much.  Finn was filling him up and stroking him and he was pretty sure he was crying and laughing and he might already be dead, but he didn’t care.

 

Finn whipped his hips in just a bit harder.  Poe let out a guttural noise.

 

“You close, baby?” Finn asked, kissing Poe’s neck.

 

Poe began nodding his head.  He whimpered. 

 

Finn gave him one more sharp thrust and then stopped.  He wrapped both arms around Poe to keep him from moving.

 

They were both trembling.

 

Poe opened his mouth.  He wanted to ask what was happening, but nothing was coming.

 

“Let me know when you can talk,” Finn said. 

 

About a minute later, Poe said, “Yeah.”

 

“You with me,” Finn asked.

 

“Yeah, what’s…”

 

Finn leaned in until his mouth was right next to Poe’s ear.  “I want you to fuck me,” Finn said.  He loosened his grip on Poe, and pulled out completely. 

 

Poe turned to face him, wide eyed.  They’d never done that before.  “You sure?”  He put his hand on Finn’s cheek, searching Finn’s eyes.

 

Finn nodded and then offered Poe one of his brightest smiles.  “Wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t sure.”  He leaned in and gave Poe a quick kiss.  He then stretched down across the table.  He looked back up at Poe over his shoulder.  “You’ll need to work me open first.”

 

_Is this really happening?_   “Oh fuck, Finn.”  Poe was pretty sure he was going to come just from the thought of this.  “I’m not going to last long.”

 

“I don’t care.  I want you in me.”

 

Poe desperately searched the table, finally spotting the lube.  His hands wouldn’t stop shaking.  He slicked up his fingers and tried to get himself to _calm the fuck down_ , but as he pressed the first finger to Finn’s rim, he paused.

 

“Poe, I want this.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _He wants this.  I want this_.  He took another breath.  _I can do this_.  He slowly worked the finger in.  Then, he started moving it in and out, taking his time.  He added the second finger and then the third.  He loved how this felt—he was still all nerves and anticipation, but now, it was in the best possible way.  He began scissoring his fingers, and he smiled as Finn began pushing back against him.  “Think you’re ready?”

 

Finn breathed out, “Yes.”

 

Poe curled his fingers one last time, loving the reaction in Finn’s body, and then he pulled his fingers out.  He lubed up his cock and pushed in, being sure to take his time.  “This okay?”  Poe was trying hard not to cry, Finn was so tight and hot and perfect.

 

“Yeah,” Finn answered, a little breathless.  _Oh stars, Poe, this feels incredible._

 

Poe pulled back out just as slowly, and Finn laughed.  “Poe, I’m not gonna break.  I promise.  You can fuck me.”

 

Poe put his hands on Finn’s ass, digging his fingers in a bit—it was such a glorious ass.  He then began a leisurely rhythm.  “I top, I get to choose how fast we go, understood?” and on the last word, he made sure to flick his hips ever so slightly.

 

“Oooooh, yeah,” Finn said. 

 

Poe began speeding up, begging himself not to come, loving the way Finn was arching his back and coming up off the table, making all kinds of greedy little noises as he reached his hands forward, trying to find something to grab onto.

 

 

Finn was having a hard time thinking.  Everything was reduced to the feeling of Poe in him, filling him up and “Oooooooh, yeah,” he gasped.  “Right there.”  _This is amazing; we need to do this all the kriffing time_.  Finn wanted to say just that, but instead, he just kept repeating, “Yeah.”  Finn closed his eyes, completely blissed out.

 

Poe closed his eyes, lost in the litany of Finn’s “yeah”s that were steadily getting louder.  He could hear the smile on Finn’s lips.  _Force, I want to see his face when he comes_ , Poe thought.

 

He suddenly stilled.  “No,” Poe huffed out. 

 

_NO?!?!?_   “Poe?”  _You can’t leave me hanging, Poe._

 

“Want to see you,” Poe said, panting.  _Need to see you._

 

He leaned down and kissed the back of Finn’s neck.  “Have to see you.”  He slowly pulled out of Finn and pointed to the booth.  Finn moved to the booth and slowly let himself fall back.   Poe walked over, smiled and put his hand on Finn’s cheek.  “You’re so beautiful.  You know that, right?”

 

Finn smiled up at him.

 

Poe couldn’t resist.  He bent down and kissed Finn lightly on the lips.  “I love you,” he said.

 

Finn said, “With all my heart.”

 

_What did I do to deserve you?_   Poe leaned back, smiling, and pushed in.  “Wrap your legs around me.” 

 

Finn did and Poe began thrusting, starting slow but quickly building into a faster rhythm. 

 

Poe held onto Finn’s hips, staring down at his boyfriend, and Finn’s breath caught.  Poe looked amazed—all wide eyes and that stupid grin that seemed to say _I’m the luckiest being in the ‘verse_.  Finn couldn’t believe that was for him.  He started to reach out, to touch Poe, to tell him he felt it to, when his whole body shook from sensation.  _Stars!_ He screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold on to the feeling.

 

Finn gave out a plaintive wail.  Poe realized he’d found Finn’s prostate.  “Stroke yourself,” Poe said.

 

Finn was having trouble remembering to breathe; he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage to find his cock, but somehow, he did.  He grasped it and began teasing the head.  He squeezed his eyes shut as Poe hit his prostate again.  “Poe, I’m…”  He took in a ragged breath.  “Poe.”  _Oh, maker, thank you, Poe.  This is amaz—_  

 

Suddenly, he was tumbling over the edge.  Everything was on fire and Finn stopped breathing.  Somewhere far away, he could feel his muscles spasming around Poe and hot come covering his hand and his stomach.  Someone was yelling.

 

Poe had never seen anything more beautiful than Finn at this moment.  Finn’s eyes were closed and his mouth was opened and his entire body went stiff, and as long as he lived, Poe was never going to see anything to compare to the majesty of Finn coming undone.

 

As he felt the spasms rack Finn’s body, Poe knew that was it.  He grabbed Finn’s hips so hard, he knew he’d leave bruises.  “Kriff,” he gasped.  _I love you._   His body jerked, everything went white, and he was coming with a yell.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn looked around the cantina.  “I’m going to need a solid hour in the fresher when we get back.  I don’t even want to think about how dirty that table is or…”

 

Poe laughed.  “I love my little neat freak.”  He kissed the top of Finn’s head and stood.  “Have you seen my other boot?”

 

Finn nodded across the bar.  “It’s under that stool.” 

 

Poe hopped over to retrieve it.

 

“How much time we have left before the barkeep gets back?” Finn asked.

 

“Few minutes,” Poe said, pulling on his boot.  He smiled over at Finn and then suddenly he turned serious.  “Thanks.”  Finn looked confused, so Poe added, “I know I push it sometimes, with these romance novels and all and…”

 

“Poe,” Finn said quietly, walking over to his boyfriend.  “I’m a grown ass man capable of saying no to you at any time.  I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.  I like our little re-enactments.”  He kissed Poe’s forehead.  “And if you think you aren’t going to fuck me again, well…”

 

Poe smirked.  “You liked that?”

 

Finn took Poe’s cheek in his hand.  “I loved it, Poe.  Thank you.”

 

Poe wanted to say something heartfelt and sincere, tell Finn how amazing he was, but his voice caught in his throat. 

 

The front door clicked and slid open.  The bartender walked in, surveying the space—seemingly surprised that it looked to be in pretty much the same condition he left it in. 

 

Finn let his hand drop and Poe seemed to wake from his haze.

 

Poe turned to the bar tender, “Can we get two more?”  He nodded towards the cheapest stuff on the shelf behind the bar. 

 

Finn walked back to their booth, sinking into the seat, trying not to think about what they’d been doing there a few minutes earlier.  Poe came back with their drinks, downed his in one go, and leaned against Finn.  _You are the most amazing person in the galaxy, Finn.  The most amazing person in any galaxy_.  Poe stifled a yawn.

 

Finn wrapped his arm around Poe.  “Really do love you, you know?” Finn said.

 

“Mmmmmm,” Poe hummed, his eyes already closed.  _Tell him.  Tell him all the things_ , Poe’s sleepy brain said.  “I love you more than anything, Finn.  Anything.”  He yawned again.  “You’re my everything.” 

 

Finn felt his chest constrict, and he wanted to say something, but Poe was already snoring.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn jerked awake, all of his senses on high alert.  He scanned the space.  The barkeep smiled and waved.  There were a few other patrons, but the place was quiet.  _We’re still in the kriffing cantina_.  He looked over at Poe, who had somehow managed to get his entire body up in the booth with his head in Finn’s lap.  _You have to be the most adorable being in existence_ , Finn thought, running a gentle hand through the sleeping pilot’s hair.

 

Finn’s comm beeped.  He pressed a button and Snap’s irritated voice came through, “Wexley here.  You two gonna answer me or maybe be at the rendezvous anytime soon?”

 

_Kriff, we overslept_.  “Sorry, Snap, we’ll be there soon.  Finn out.”

 

Finn shook Poe.  “Poe, wake up.”

 

“Ummmm, no.  Like sleep,” Poe mumbled.

 

Finn leaned down.  “Sweetheart, Jess and Snap are waiting, and I, for one, want to get back to base and jump in the fresher.”

 

Poe made a grumbling noise.  Finn shrugged and got up, letting Poe’s head unceremoniously hit the booth.  “Hey!” Poe said, instantly waking.

 

Finn looked down at him.  “We’re late.”

 

“What?” Poe looked at the chrono on the wall.  “Kriff!  Finn, why did you let me oversleep?”

 

“Because you’re a hotshot pilot who needs to be taught a lesson,” Finn said smiling and jogging towards the door.

 

“You senators are all alike,” Poe yelled after him.

 


End file.
